homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
Mexico
The United Mexican States is a federal constitutional republic in North America, bordered by the United States of America to the north. For many decades, the vast majority of illegal immigrants to the United States have come from Mexico, rampant with various domestic issues, particularly violent drug wars. History With the Oil Wars deeply impacting the global economy and the U.S. financial system nearing collapse, the Mexican government imposed "strict immigration quotas" which effectively closed Mexico's borders to numerous American refugees in 2022 and established a "shoot on sight" policy, largely due to fears of the Knoxville Cough pandemic. A spokesman for the Secretary of Health in Mexico City said that, "While we value continued strong trade and labor relations with our neighbor to the north, it is imperative that the government of Mexico protect its citizens from the ongoing threat of disease. The people of Mexico will continue to provide aid in the form of food, medicine and fuel; as a nation we look forward to the day that normal relations between our two great countries are restored." Around this time, Korea began a convoy system that provided Aegis escorts for actual commercial cargo ships traveling to Mexico and back in the name of "protection against a U.S. attack."Homefront: The Voice of Freedom Immigration wars frequently occurred across the Mexican-American border as Mexican gangs wrecked havoc by conducting raids on U.S. border towns, and in the LA area, race relations deteriorated over the last few decades due to anti-immigration laws and hostile sentiment. Journalist Ben Walker also privately reflects that such deterioration no longer mattered, as what was happening in America was going to seriously affect Mexico and Canada, as well as the rest of the world. In 2025, Mexico was apparently affected by the EMP attack launched by the Greater Korean Republic. However, supplies of petrol continued to be smuggled over Mexico's borders and sold in the black market for less expensive but still costly prices. The radioactive Mississippi River from Operation Water Snake divided America, from the Great Lakes to the Gulf of Mexico, contaminating all cities within a hundred mile radius of the river and possibly affecting Mexico as well. Mexican Federales and the KPA were given standing orders to shoot desperate Americans attempting to flee south of the border, as evidenced by photographs of dead Americans lying near the border fence. Ben Walker encountered the Franklin family, who like him are refugees, and learns of their intention to flee to Mexico. When Walker inquires Franklin as to whether it was safe in Mexico, the latter responds that he does not know, but surmises that conditions there are at least better than in the United States. While struggling to survive his journey across the Mojave Desert, Walker remorsefully contemplate for not following the Franklins down to Mexico, where at least there was a civilization. Later, in a radio broadcast, Salmusa learns to his ire that two dozen privately owned pleasure yachts packed with women and children escaped invading Korean forces through the Port of Galveston near Houston, Texas and sailed down to Mexico, possibly indicating that the Mexican government (or at least the Mexican people) are now accepting refugees. Sources Category:Countries Category:Locations